1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vertical elevating apparatus for loading articles at one level, transferring the articles to a second level, and then discharging the articles at the second level.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,045 and No. 3,499,555 contains a number of conveying apparatus wherein article carriers are mounted on endless chains which are moved in a path including a vertical portion for elevating articles from one level to another level. Generally, the prior art elevating apparatus requires powered discharge mechanisms for removing the articles from the article carriers at the second level.
One prior art cigarette carton elevating apparatus has a horizontal input conveyor section along which is mounted apparatus for detecting unglued side and front flaps on cigarette cartons or the like. Jets of air are directed on the opposite sides and the front side of the carton to open any unglued flap. An open unglued flap is detected by the interruption of a light beam from a light source to a light detector, the light source and light detector being mounted on the opposite upper and lower sides of the article testing station.